


Introspection

by Yulaty



Series: Temporary Bliss [4]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	Introspection

ร่างเปลือยเปล่าประดับรอยจูบแดงจางอยู่ใต้ผ้านวมที่คลุมถึงแค่ช่วงเอว ลมพัดลอดผ่านช่องหน้าต่างที่เปิดไว้วูบหนึ่งทำให้รู้สึกหนาว ออสการ์ดึงผ้านวมขึ้นมาถึงคอ นอนตะแคงข้าง แขนกอดหมอนใบที่หนุนอยู่ ขดตัวเล็กน้อยเมื่อรู้สึกว่าร่างกายของตนเองเริ่มสั่น แต่ไหนแต่ไรก็ไม่เคยรู้สึกดีกับอากาศแบบนี้ มีแต่อดัมนั่นล่ะที่อยู่ได้ ผิวหนาอย่างกับอะไร ตัวอุ่นเป็นฮีทเตอร์เลย นึกแล้วก็ถอนหายใจ ลุกขึ้นนั่งพิงหัวเตียง ปรายตามองไปทางห้องน้ำ คนที่เขาเพิ่งนึกถึงอยู่ข้างในนั้น กำลังทำความสะอาดตัว เมื่อออกมาก็จะนั่งอยู่ด้วยจนกว่าเขาจะหลับ แล้วก็จะกลับ เจอกันอีกทีพรุ่งนี้เช้า ทำเหมือนว่าเรื่องคืนนี้ไม่ได้เกิดขึ้น ทำเหมือนทุก ๆ คืนก่อนหน้าไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นระหว่างเรามาก่อน เป็นแบบนั้นเสมอ ออสการ์พ่นลมหายใจออกอีกหน เหนื่อย แต่มันก็ดี แค่มีเวลาได้อยู่ด้วยกันบ้างก็พอ ไม่ว่าจะเล็กน้อยแค่ไหน เสี่ยววินาที เพียงแค่สบตาหรือหลังมือเฉียดกัน ยังไงก็ได้

มีบ้างที่อยากเอาแต่ใจขอให้อยู่ค้างคืน แต่บ่อยครั้งไปก็เสี่ยงจะถูกจับได้ ถ้าเกิดเรื่องแดงขึ้นมามีปัญหาใหญ่แน่ ข่าวคาวฉาวโฉ่ขึ้นหน้าหนึ่ง ครอบครัวคงเสียใจ เหล่าคนที่คอยติดตามผลงานก็คงพาลผิดหวังไปด้วย แล้วก็คงส่งผลกับงานในภายภาคหน้า อาจต้องล้มโปรเจคต์ อาจไม่มีใครคิดจ้างอีก ตกงาน ความฝันพังทลายไปในพริบตา

 

“เลิกดีไหม” ออสการ์กล่าวลอยลม อัดเอานิโคตินเข้าปอดตอนที่อดัมเดินมานั่งข้าง ๆ

“แล้วแต่นาย” ตอบด้วยเสียงเหมือนไม่ใส่ใจ เหมือนประโยคเมื่อครู่เป็นคำถามง่าย ๆ อย่าง‘วันนี้อยากกินอะไร’ ออสการ์หันทั้งตัวไปหาอดัม ถามอีกครั้งด้วยน้ำเสียงและสายตาเปี่ยมความจริงจัง “นายอยากเลิกกับฉันไหม”

“เราไม่ได้คบกันอยู่” อดัมว่าด้วยเสียงที่ดังกว่าเดิม จุดบุหรี่สูบบ้าง “ฉันมีเซ็กส์กับนาย ฉันรักนาย แต่เราไม่ได้คบกันอยู่”

“เราคบกัน เป็นเพื่อน”

“ฉันไม่ได้อยากเลิกเป็นเพื่อนกับนาย” วรรคเว้นจังหวะระหว่างประโยคด้วยการพ่นควันจาง ๆ “ไม่ได้อยากเลิกเล่นดนตรี ดูหนัง กินข้าวด้วยกัน”

“คุยกับนายแล้วปวดหัวชะมัด” เป็นข้ออ้างที่พูดไปอย่างนั้น ความจริงก็รู้ว่าเป็นเพราะความสับสนของตัวเอง

“อยากให้หยุดกอด หยุดจูบเหรอ” 

“ไม่อยาก แต่ถ้าหยุดได้ก็คงดี”

“หยุดมีเซ็กส์กันไปฉันก็จะกอดนายในฐานะเพื่อนอยู่ดี ฉันก็ยังรักนายในแง่ว่าเราเป็นเพื่อนกันอยู่ดี หอมแก้มก็ทำได้ จูบแก้มนายแล้วบอกไปว่าสนิทกันจนทำแบบนี้ได้”

ฟังอย่างนั้นแล้วออสการ์ก็ถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ หันไปบดมวนบุหรี่ที่เหลืออีกกว่าครึ่งลงกับถาดเขี่ย “นายพูดเหมือนจะบอกว่าเราจะไม่มีทางตัดขาดกันได้”

“เกลียดฉันแล้วเหรอ” อดัมโพล่งถามในสิ่งที่ดูเหมือนว่าแทบจะไม่เกี่ยวข้องกับที่คุยกันก่อนหน้าเลย ออสการ์ชะงัก ในหัวทบทวนถ้อยคำที่ได้ฟังก่อนให้คำตอบ “ฉันเหรอ เปล่า ไม่ได้เกลียด”

“แล้วทำไมถึงพูดเรื่องเลิก”

“ที่ทำอยู่ทุกวันนี้มันไม่ดี”

ทิ้งช่วงไปพักใหญ่ที่เดียวกว่าอดัมจะตอบเขากลับแล้วลุกหลบหายไปที่ไหนสักที่ ออสการ์ไม่ได้ตามออกไป เขาเพียงแค่ครุ่นคิดถึงคำตอบที่อีกฝ่ายทิ้งไว้

“ฉันรู้ว่ามันผิด แต่เลิกไม่ได้ ไม่อยากหยุด ไม่อยากเลิก แต่ก็รู้ว่าวันนึงก็คงเลิกได้ คงมีอะไรสักอย่างที่เข้ามาทำให้เลิกได้ แค่ตอนนี้ยังหามันไม่เจอ ก็เลยยังเลิกไม่ได้”

“และถ้าฉันเลิกกับเธอเพื่อมาคบกับนาย นั่นจะช่วยให้อะไรมันถูกต้องขึ้นได้บ้างไหม”

พอได้ฟังประโยคสุดท้าย ทบทวนมันซ้ำแล้วออสการ์ก็ได้แต่นั่งหัวเราะฝืด ๆ กับตัวเองเมื่อตระหนักได้ถึงความจริงบางข้อที่ชัดเจนมาตั้งแต่เริ่มแรก

ดูเหมือนระหว่างเราจะไม่ได้มีอะไรผิดมากมาย  
ยกเว้นก็แต่ว่าผิดที่ ผิดเวลา


End file.
